Stargazer
by Spica M
Summary: Y James tomó la decisión que podría costarle al mundo mágico muchas cosas, sobre todo a su mejor amigo Sirius y a su hijo Harry. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Halloween "Imaginando Posibilidades" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"


Disclaimer: Dado que no soy rubia, ni inglesa ni nada que me relacione con J.K.R. He de decir que nada de esto me pertenece.

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Halloween "Imaginando Posibilidades" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Stargazer<strong>

Todos hacen lo que desean y viven como desean vivir, James Potter siempre ha tenido esa oportunidad, por eso, simplemente no le dio a Albus Dumbledore la capa de invisibilidad que estuvo durante muchos años en su familia y que su padre le había dado, él quería hacer lo que él deseaba y el deseaba salvar a su hijo con todo lo que tenía.

Por eso, James Potter hizo algo que nadie espero que hiciera, desde que estuvieron escondidos con el Fidelio y Peter como el guardián, vistió a Harry, su pequeño hijo, con la capa de invisibilidad todo el tiempo que estuvieron ocultos.

Lily lo sabía y aplaudió su brillante idea y cabe decir que estaba orgulloso de eso, su hijo ahora estaba bien protegido y resguardado porque nadie puede atacar a lo que no ve.

Con esos pensamientos James siguió con su vida oculto hasta que llegó el fatídico día del 31 de octubre, el día en el que Lord Voldemort entró por la puerta de su cómoda casa en el valle de Godric y se puso frente a James mirándolo cruelmente deseando matar a su hijo, James actuó rápido.

— ¡Toma a Harry y corre!

Gritó y pudo sentir su cuerpo tensarse al hacer de escudo humano para que su esposa hiciera lo que le pidió y huyera, podía escuchar los pasos de Voldemort acercándose y lanzando el Avada hacia su dirección y después de ese rayo verde, no hubo nada.

Cuando Lord Voldemort siguió subiendo los escalones, pudo ver a la mujer frente a la cuna vacía mirándolo desafiante y orgullosa.

Le dio tres oportunidades para que se hiciera a un lado, pero ella se negó rápidamente y la mató sin más, pero en ese instante se dio cuenta de algo, el niño no estaba, miró a todos lados y pudo ver que el chico no estaba, no lloraba, ni se movía ni hacia ruido alguno, simplemente no estaba, es como si…

Voldemort salió furioso de la casa de Godric a sabiendas que la mujer había enviado a su hijo por medio de alguna clase de traslador lejos de la casa así que debía comenzar la rápida búsqueda del niño para eliminarlo por completo.

**~SG~**

Sirius Black entró rápidamente a la casa del valle de Godric completamente devastado, después de despedirse pesadamente de su querido amigo y casi hermano siguió con pesadez las escaleras, si es que por algun motivo Harry sobrevivía…

Decidió seguir hasta la habitación de su ahijado y solo halló el cadáver de Lily que lastimó su corazón solo al verla frente a la cuna, muerta, pero con aquella forma en la que estaba, Sirius podía presumir que había dado su vida por Harry.

Harry.

Sirius aspiro rápidamente por la nariz para evitar que las lágrimas se acumularan en su rostro y en sus ojos y sus sentidos de perro ganados gracias a su forma animaga lo hizo abrir los ojos de forma intempestiva y corrió a la cuna sin ver nada, pero su olfato le decía que…

Puede ser que no.

Puede ser que sí.

Pero no iba a desperdiciar la última de sus esperanzas, así que acercó una mano temblorosa hacia la cuna y pudo sentir un bulto ahí y recordó inmediatamente que James tenia aun consigo la capa de invisibilidad, puede ser que desde ese momento él hubiera…

Quitó la capa de invisibilidad con cuidado y ahí pudo verlo, pudo ver a su querido ahijado, lo último que quedaba de james y Lily ahí, debatiéndose entre el sueño y el estar despierto, pero eso fue lo único que necesito sirius para levantar al bebé de la cuna y sonreírle gratamente.

Estaba vivo, sus pequeñas manecitas moviéndose le daban la pista de ello, estaba vivo y estaba ahí, con él, nada iba a poder alejarlo de lo último que quedaba de sus mejores amigos en el mundo.

Cuando escuchó unos grandes pasos acercarse, supo que había pasado algo más, Hagrid iba a recoger a Harry si es que no hubiera escuchado bastante bien cuando Albus lo dijo en la última reunión de la orden del fénix.

Aterrado por la idea de perder a su ahijado, sirius envolvió a Harry de nuevo con la capa de invisibilidad de James con cuidado de no asustarlo pero asegurándose que nadie lo viera y sujetándolo con sus brazos de modo que pareciera que se abrazaba a sí mismo, salió de la casa con el mismo semblante pálido y devastado con el que había entrado a la casa del valle de Godric.

Decirle a Hagrid que había buscado a Harry por toda la casa y no lo había hallado fue suficiente excusa para que el amable semi gigante simplemente entrase y buscara por su cuenta hasta que se devolviera por donde vino con los ojos llenos de lágrimas listo para decirle al profesor Dumbledore que no había rastros del pequeño Harry.

Sirius se apareció de inmediato dejando el valle de Godric con el juramento que cuidaría a su ahijado como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo.

Y para Sirius lo era.

Siempre lo seria.

Después de eso, Harry Potter dejó de existir y Harry Black Potter había nacido en medio de las sombras y la desconfianza que Sirius Black coloco en todos los miembros de la orden y mortífagos que buscaban incansablemente al niño que había sido profetizado para derrocar al Lord Oscuro.

El perder a sus amigos, le había hecho darse cuenta a Sirius que debía tener la cabeza fría y centrarse en lo que debe, y lo que debía hacer era estar con Harry para siempre para protegerlo.

Y no importa enfrentar a Lord Voldemort si con eso protege a Harry.

* * *

><p>Bueno, no sabía como hacerlo, pero espero que me haya quedado bien, ya que según lo que sé de la noche del 31 de octubre de 1981, Sirius Black llega antes que Hagrid y por eso es que le presta la motocicleta que tenía para que Hagrid fuera a dejar a Harry con Dumbledore, asi que supongo que debió haber entrado antes y cuando Hagrid se fue, salió tras Peter.<p>

Asi que supongo que esto tiene un poco de sentido.

Dado que la perdida de sus amigos no se convirtió en ira que usaría para vengarse de Peter, se convirtió en sobreprotectividad hacia Harry y por eso se escondió con él y se alejó del mundo.

El titulo está basado en la cancion de Hatsune Miku "Stargazer"

Gracias por leer


End file.
